osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon axe
The dragon axe is the strongest and fastest Woodcutting axe in the game, tied with the 3rd age axe. It is 5-10% more efficient at chopping logs than the rune axe. It is both a weapon (requiring 60 Attack to wield) and a Woodcutting tool (requiring 61 Woodcutting to use). However, as long as the player has 60 Attack to wield the axe, the special attack can be used to woodcut with the axe starting at level 58. The dragon axe is obtained as a rare drop from Dagannoth Rex, Dagannoth Prime and Dagannoth Supreme, which inhabit the Waterbirth Island Dungeon. It can also be found as a very rare reward from a supply crate, which is obtained after earning at least 500 points during the fight against the Wintertodt. 170px |caption = A player wielding a dragon axe }} Special attack The dragon axe has a special attack, Lumber Up, that provides a visible +3 boost to Woodcutting (meaning that from level 72-74 Woodcutting, you can use the special attack to obtain magic logs from a magic tree). This consumes 100% of the player's special attack energy, though it cannot be used without the 60 Attack required to wield the axe. Using the special attack every 5 minutes increases experience rates by about 1%. The special lasts at least two minutes, but no more than three minutes and decays three times. Using Preserve can increase the duration by 50%. As long as the player has 60 Attack required to wield the axe, the special attack can be used to woodcut with the axe starting at level 58. Although boosting your woodcutting level above 99 normally would have no effect, in the Woodcutting Guild levels boosted above 99 will have an effect on woodcutting rate. Upgrading Players can combine a smouldering stone with a dragon axe to create an infernal axe, which requires 85 Firemaking (cannot be boosted) to do so. This process cannot be undone. The infernal axe will grant the player a 1/3 chance to burn logs for Firemaking experience whilst cutting. The infernal axe will be able to burn 5,000 logs before degrading, requiring another smouldering stone or dragon axe to charge it. Combat styles Dropping monsters |} Trivia *The dragon axe's special attack was formerly known as Clobber, which lowered the opponent's Defence and Magic by 10%. This was changed in an update on 27 March 2014 to boost a player's Woodcutting level by 3, much like the dragon pickaxe. The special attack was also renamed in a later update. *The dragon axe's special attack is a reference to the television show 'Community' in which the character Magnitude has a catch phrase 'Pop pop!' *As with all dragon equipment, the dragon axe is unique in appearance to its lesser metal counterparts; the dragon axe's blade looks more like a dragon's wing (similar to the dragon halberd's) than a regular axe blade. References Category:Weapons with Special attacks Category:Melee weapons Category:Items needed for an emote clue